


摄魂

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 璇慧/北杉/璇杉
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

都市普通女青年段艺璇一个人在外打拼，住着一间小出租屋。没事就喜欢钻研钻研厨艺，一个人吃，却总会多出来很多，多出来的段艺璇就给她的邻居苏杉杉送去。她的这个邻居是个不折不扣的宅女，平日是打不着几个照面的。搬来这里快一年了，是个和家里闹矛盾的职业coser，长得挺好看的，好看到段艺璇都有那么点的心动了。 

挤公交，早高峰。段艺璇的手抓住公交的吊环，车内拥挤到呼吸都要成问题了。 

段艺璇的身子微微摇晃，眼皮打颤。打了个大大的哈欠，昨晚又是熬成狗的一个晚上。打工仔不容易啊，那个凶巴巴的无良老板就爱给自己加班。 

段艺璇怎么想都觉得莫名奇妙，是自己上辈子刨了她家祖坟是吗？她要举报老板压榨员工！ 

你要是腿不要了的话，请便。 

突然老板的那张冷冰冰的脸浮现在了眼前，冷不丁想起了这句话。 

段艺璇打了个寒颤。这是她们老板对一个要离职的员工说的，她那个时候刚好路过。第二天就从同事群里传来了那个员工出车祸腿折了的消息。 

段艺璇不寒而栗，刘小美惹不得惹不得。听说家里以前还是混黑的。 

苏杉杉最近发现她的邻居段艺璇好像有点奇怪，具体奇怪在哪里苏杉杉也说不清楚。 

昨天晚上出门倒垃圾的时候，苏杉杉好像还看到了段艺璇门口有一团模糊的黑影。段艺璇这是惹上了什么不干净的东西吗？ 

苏杉杉是通灵体质，从小就能看见一些别人看不到的东西，也经常会引来一些不必要的麻烦。 

小时候看见了一个伸着老长舌头的吊死鬼就要掐死树下乘凉的老人，放声大叫，坏了人家的好事，那厉鬼恼怒之下竟想拉着苏杉杉同归于尽。如果鬼魂行恶时被人看见了，必须收手，如若还是行了，违背天命，那就将灰飞烟灭。可是那鬼大限将至，如不再吸食一人的魂魄天一亮他也是一个下场。苏杉杉总归是误了事，差点就要命丧在那吊死鬼手下了。 

幸而被苏杉杉的种种异常举动惊吓到的老人连滚带爬大声呼救，吸引到了路过的一位捉鬼术士。只见那术士掏出符纸，也不知道嘴里念叨着什么，往空中大手一挥，符纸自己燃了起来。 

倒在地上的小速闪一瞬间松开了掐在自己脖子上的手。 

"小女你听着，你的体质特别，切记今后再有这样的事就装作没看到，这勾玉你且拿着，带在身上，片刻都不能离身，尤其是你二十三岁那年有一大劫，能不能挺过去就看你的造化了。" 

苏杉杉握着这个她大拇指大小的勾玉陷入了昏迷。 

今年苏杉杉二十三了，比往年更加小心谨慎，脖子上挂着的勾玉每天晚上都要查看一遍，确保绑着勾玉的红绳没出纰漏。偶尔还要出个漫展的，要是绳子断了，掉在外面就不好找了。 

要不要提醒她一下，微信输入框的字句写好了，又删掉，苏杉杉有些犹豫。

还是算了，翻扣下手机，苏杉杉揉了揉太阳穴。好像和她扯上关系的人都不得安生呢，她还真是个天煞孤星，等下个月一年的租期满了就早点搬走吧。 

段艺璇结束了一天疲惫的工作，今天终于没有加班了，算那个刘小美有良心。 

去超市逛了逛，段艺璇采购了一些肉类，一些零食，家里的都还没吃完吧，先囤着吧，总会吃完的。还有一瓶红酒。 

"今天晚上约吗？" 

微信备注上写着"苏杉杉"。除了邻居之外，段艺璇和苏杉杉还有另一层关系，炮友。 

"嗯。" 

"吃晚饭了吗？" 

"还没。"  
... 

颇有情调的烛光晚餐过后，这才步入正题。段艺璇做的菜很合苏杉杉胃口，一小杯红酒让气氛更加暧昧。 

"吃饱了吗？" 

段艺璇拿起红酒杯，起身走到苏杉杉身旁。说起来段艺璇和苏杉杉两人都是彼此的第一个炮友。段艺璇欲望挺强的，整天玩那些小玩具也不是办法。 

某天去给苏杉杉投食的时候，碰巧苏杉杉洗完澡，只围了条浴巾，雪白的勾玉坠在胸前。 

段艺璇一时间躁动不安，目光难以抑制地落在苏杉杉半露的酥胸上，吞咽了一口口水。 

苏杉杉吃了几口自己做的蛋糕，白色的奶油沾到了嘴角。 

"你要尝一下吗？" 

苏杉杉眨巴眨巴眼睛。 

"嗯？" 

沾满了奶油的小叉子伸过去要喂段艺璇，段艺璇一下子回过了神，慌张收回了自己的视线，不禁羞愧于自己邪恶的念头。 

"不用了我吃过..." 

苏杉杉将小叉子上的奶油抹在了段艺璇嘴唇上，眼神中有那么调戏的意味。

"嗯..."

苏杉杉猛地吻了上去，浅浅一吻过后，苏杉杉抬眼望着段艺璇难掩兴奋的双眸，还真是个色批。舌尖轻点唇上，看着段艺璇的痴迷，极近的距离，双手无处安放，却也不敢有逾矩，苏杉杉勾起嘴角，居然还挺矜持的。

"你不尝一下吗？"

苏杉杉随手挑开自己身上的那条浴巾。  
...

苏杉杉的身材很丰满，段艺璇手上的红酒杯越来越倾斜了。苏杉杉今天穿着一件低胸的纯白色睡裙。暗红色液体一滴一滴落下再连成串，落到了苏杉杉幽深的乳沟里。苏杉杉前胸的布料红了一大片。

段艺璇急促地埋在了苏杉杉胸前大口呼吸着。红酒杯掉落下来，碎了一地。在这个疯狂的夜晚她们会做遍这屋子里的每一个角落，段艺璇还是要小心避开这些碎片的。

段艺璇活不错，玩的花样也多，除了需求太盛外，苏杉杉是选对人了。和前任分手了，离开同居多年的小窝，搬来了这里。她的这个邻居还挺热心，会给她送吃的，还注意到了自己喜欢吃肉，就会特地研究些肉菜让自己尝尝。

有次家里空调坏了，正值夏季，苏杉杉快要热死了，修空调的等了老久也不来，在微信提了一嘴，段艺璇就赶紧过来帮忙了，尽管空调她看是越修越坏了，"咔嗒"一声，一个配件掉了下来。

"我明明记得就是这样修的啊。"

段艺璇有些尴尬地笑了笑。

忙活了老半天，段艺璇像刚从桑拿房里出来的一样，整个人汗涔涔的。她爱出汗这点在床上表现得更是淋漓尽致。苏杉杉也不嫌弃，还有点迷恋上了汗液中荷尔蒙散发的香气。

段艺璇随意拽起衣角擦了下脸上的汗，她的身材不错啊，扶着梯子的苏杉杉看了个一清二楚。

性感的腹肌勾起了苏杉杉的欲望，或许她还想再看下去，看看下面，腹肌的曲线尽头的地方。段艺璇的裤子不是很合身，太长了就往上提溜，勒的那里很紧。

苏杉杉很专注地端详着段艺璇，她应该单身吧，吞咽了下口水。苏杉杉不像段艺璇，欲望没那么强，但她还是对段艺璇的肉体有了性趣。

苏杉杉很满意段艺璇的腹肌，有时会用上些工具，这样有力的腰身一次又一次把自己送上了顶峰。汗液中荷尔蒙的香气，引诱着苏杉杉一次又一次奔赴这场仿佛至死方休的约会。

第二天苏杉杉通常都会腰酸背痛疼上一整天，段艺璇给自己准备完早餐后就早早出门上班去了。苏杉杉怀疑段艺璇是不是机器人啊？人肉打桩机，无限动力的那种。后来，苏杉杉才得知段艺璇是练家子，小时候练过的。可怕，幸好这样的日子也不多，段艺璇工作很忙一个月能有上一次就很不错了。 

都是成年人约个炮也很正常，段艺璇心里却隐隐不安。她最近睡得很沉，也老爱做一些奇奇怪怪的梦。梦里她和另一个女人做爱，她从来没见过的女人，既然是春梦，段艺璇也没管那么多，醒过来换条内裤的事啦，这梦做得还挺逼真的。 

"啊...杉杉...再快点..." 

段艺璇被苏杉杉压在了身下，雪白的勾玉垂在了自己的上腹，苏杉杉的身子不断抖动着，那勾玉有点磕人呢。这是苏杉杉的护身符，有点碍事，段艺璇有跟苏杉杉提过意见，苏杉杉却还是坚持不摘下来。这年头了，还有鬼神之说，段艺璇不是很理解。 

苏杉杉的体力是比不上段艺璇，持续打了一会儿的桩就有些乏了。接下来就交给段艺璇了。 

"呼哧呼哧" 段艺璇大口喘着粗气。 

"...杉杉...你把你的玉先拿下来吧...怪磕人的...就一小会儿...不会出什么事的..." 

苏杉杉看着压上来的段艺璇，一只手伸向了后颈。快要搬走了，就好好享受一次吧。 

取下的勾玉就被放在了脑袋边，苏杉杉的手离了勾玉后，按紧了正啃咬着自己胸前的段艺璇的后脑勺。苏杉杉舒服地发出羞赧的叫床声，深陷迷情的双眼仰望着天花板。这是在苏杉杉屋里头，段艺璇好像不太喜欢在自己的家里做这种事。

木质天花板有些年头了，一到晚上还会咯吱咯吱的，不知道是不是楼上也在进行着相同的活动。 

突然间，苏杉杉好像看到了天花板上有一个黑点，那个黑点恰好在木板衔接的缝里，大概是蜘蛛吧。 

不对，苏杉杉的瞳孔惊恐地放大了，那个黑点越来越大了。有东西！苏杉杉吓到说不出话来了，慌忙地想要拿到耳边的勾玉，用手一碰，却撞到更远的地方去了。段艺璇注意到了身下人的异常，正要开口询问是否是自己做的有哪里不称心意之处，一瞬间大脑如同被雷击一般失去了意识。 

那个东西进入到段艺璇的身体里了！苏杉杉拼命地推开了身上的段艺璇，极度恐惧到四肢酸软无力，艰难地爬过去用手去够掉在茶几边上的那块勾玉。

逐渐适应了自己身体的段艺璇拿起了茶几上的一把水果刀。

"你个贱人！"

内心燃着熊熊妒火，面目变得狰狞的段艺璇把水果刀重重刺进了苏杉杉的手背，苏杉杉惨叫一声，脸色苍白。勾玉...就差一点...只要拿着它就没事了...

红绳近在眼前，右手被牢牢钉在了地板上，鲜血直往外冒，苏杉杉闭上眼不去看，咬着颤抖的嘴唇，她的右手已经痛到没有知觉了。

要拿到了，苏杉杉的左手抓到了红绳。

"啊..."

段艺璇掐着自己的左手腕，在苏杉杉的呜咽下，骨骼吱吱作响，手腕瞬间扭曲变形。

"啪嗒"勾玉掉了下来。苏杉杉睁大眼睛看着眼前这个全然陌生的段艺璇。鬼魂可以上人的身，但只能是特定的人，可能是至亲，也可能是生前看似完全没有关系的，但在冥冥之中自有关联的。

段艺璇掐着苏杉杉的下巴，大笑一声。

"生的是好看啊，身段也不错，难怪她那么喜欢。"

冰冷的玻璃碎片不断划过苏杉杉的脸颊，苏杉杉的挣扎和求饶全都不奏效，她无用的挣扎甚至还让玻璃划得更深了。皮开肉绽的一张脸哪里还见得昔日的美貌。摧毁一个女人精心呵护的一张脸，是精神上的致命打击。

"丑八怪，看着我。"

苏杉杉看到了段艺璇的瞳孔中倒映着一个的丑陋的女人，无数个伤口在不大的一张脸上，皮都要贴不上肉了，露出了皮下大片血淋淋的肌肉。

遭到极大刺激的苏杉杉跌跌撞撞夺门而出，段艺璇也不去追。用手指勾起红绳，没了这东西，那女人是活不了多久的，没猜错的话现在这栋楼里至少还有两头的饿死鬼就等着她呢。

小舌从口腔弹出，舔舐着玻璃碎片上的血渍，上面还有一股现在已不易察觉淡淡的酒香。

一回来，就看到本该属于自己的东西都要被人抢走了，胡晓慧气到爆炸。等自己的身子修补好了，再来找段艺璇清算清算。

浸在段艺璇家浴室的浴缸里，胡晓慧还是有些生气，段艺璇的身子被人碰了。抚摸着这具自己久违的肉体，胡晓慧起身，走去了主卧，记得那里好像有一面立着的镜子。 

在镜子前张开双腿，胡晓慧迫不及待地感受了起来，前几天她的魂魄还很弱也只能在段艺璇梦里捣鼓几下。结果她今天读取到的记忆，段艺璇居然说她是没见过的女人...段艺璇你怎么不去死啊！ 

嘴上这样说，胡晓慧的动作还是尽可能的让这具肉体愉悦了起来。


	2. 中

冯思佳一出门就死了。被一玩闹的孩童不小心撞到了小区的人工湖里，淹死了。   
  
更气人的不是冯思佳口袋里的握手券还没用掉，而是老娘tm不是自杀的啊！！！！！！ 

看到自己的父母跪在自己捞上来已经肿的不成样子的遗体前泣不成声，纷纷责怪自己给自家还在上学的女儿的压力太大了。那片人工湖附近没有监控，那个小孩也不知道自己轻轻一撞就把人撞湖里去了吧。180度旋转倒下去的那一刻，冯思佳心里有无数句mmp要对扬长而去的那个小朋友说一下。 

冯思佳对天发誓她再也不走路玩手机了，就因为绊到了一颗小石子，扑通一声，不会水的冯思佳很快沉了下去。 

溺水发生的很安静，口鼻被源源不断涌入的湖水灌满，一个音节也不让你发出，一直到你的肺部像一块吸满了水的海绵一样，你无法呼吸，身子越来越沉，离水面越来越远，你看不到光，在黑暗中一点一点窒息。 

她走那条路不知道走了多少年了，怎么今天就多了这颗小石子啊。 

人死后若是有未尽之事，魂魄就会停留在人间，等到怨念散去或者命数到了，才能转世投胎。 

溺水鬼因为死得惨，怨念在大多数鬼中通常是最强的，怨念越强，鬼就越强大。冯思佳毫无疑问凭借其弥漫着淡淡哀伤觉得奇葩而又无懈可击的死法，成了她家那一片区域鬼的头头。鬼见了都要尊称一声"北姐"，运气是挺背的。 

那个小朋友果然不记得自己撞到人了，小男孩无辜的大眼睛害怕无助地闪烁着，可恶，冯思佳眼睛都不带眨一下地捏碎了那个小朋友的头颅。 

脑浆和血液崩了冯思佳满脸。这种非自然的死亡在活人看来只是某种突发的疾病，脑袋炸开四分五裂的尸体在现实还是完好的，但是死前感受到的痛苦和恐惧却是真实存在的。杀人的过程就像处在一个真实的幻境。 

对鬼来说精魄可是个延年益寿的好东西，被鬼杀死的人的精魄自然就被鬼收下了，留下一具空壳的灵魂浑浑噩噩就去投胎了。 

这也免去了再生怨魂，冤冤相报何时了，总要有个完结。 

人都死了，冯思佳的怨念却也没消多少，据在人间停留了很久的老鬼头说她是百年难得一遇的大鬼怪。魂魄不散，不能投胎，可以永远在人间游荡，即使是那些捉鬼的也奈何不了，顶多封印起来。老鬼头很羡慕冯思佳，他的大限快到了，就要投胎去了，做鬼可比做人好多了，他不是那些心存歹念的恶鬼从不害人，不吸取人的精魄还能留这么久，算他命好的了。

冯思佳才不要做鬼，她要做人。回到自己家里，接触不到实物，直接穿墙就可以进去了，自己的父母整天以泪洗面的，在她死前，她还和她的父母吵了一架。这可能是自家的父母会以为自己是自杀的原因吧。 

冯思佳抱着怀里父母烧给她的生写哭得很大声，她的纳纳酱、苒苒、栩杨...连手都摸不到了。 

小型的灵堂上摆放着自己的黑白照，贡品都是自己爱吃的。在这如花似玉的年龄就挂了，冯思佳的眼泪可以水漫三回金山了。 

  
漆黑一片的楼梯间里，传来了苏杉杉的尖叫，慌不择路的她一个踩空，直直摔了下来，头着地，脖子咔嚓一声断了。 

"她这就死了啊？真没劲。" 

一个个面容削瘦、骨瘦如柴的饿死鬼们才刚撕去几片苏杉杉身上的皮肤，正准备慢慢品尝，就让人给跑了。 

"才刚死，还挺新鲜的，凑合吃吧。" 

一个饿死鬼搬动了苏杉杉的身体。 

"诶怎么回事，她这肠子怎么都跑出来了？" 

苏杉杉的肚子破了一个大洞，肠子被掏了出来，孤零零挂在小腹前。 

"我们快走吧。"

带头的饿死鬼仔细嗅了嗅苏杉杉的伤口，神色有些慌张，立马做了决定。

"为什么？这到嘴的..."

不识趣的饿死鬼话没说完就被一群鬼拉走了。

饿死鬼除了开饭的时候，也就逃跑的时候跑得最快了。

苏杉杉其实还吊着一口气，她活下来了吗？

脖子以下已经没有了知觉，但苏杉杉的耳朵能听到骨头被嚼烂的声音。

苏杉杉绝望地闭上了双眼。

成为一只鬼的第一天，昨晚血液四溅的楼梯间没有了自己被啃食掉一大半的尸体。

她真正的尸体在她自己房里，被伪装成上吊自尽的尸体。

"丑八怪，把衣服穿上。"

鬼魂的形态会以死的那一刻为准，被鬼杀死的还是按现实中的尸体算。

苏杉杉的精魄没有被鬼吸走，她是一个有记忆有感情的鬼魂。

为什么会这样，苏杉杉失神地坐在楼梯间的角落，环抱双膝，脸上的血液已经干涸。

"我好不容易帮你找来的，还郁闷啊？我不还留着你一条鬼命吗？"

"谁要你再留我一条命了？我要投胎啊！"

苏杉杉忍无可忍从地上跳了起来，甩了那个真正杀死她的女人一巴掌。

"丑八怪你还想怎样啊？"

那女人不悦地挑了挑眉。如果不是苏杉杉让她饱餐一顿了，她现在估计就得魂飞魄散了。成为鬼以后，她的脾气是越来越暴躁了，越来越像那种失去人性的恶鬼了，或许有一天她也会变成那个样子吧。

苏杉杉无声抽泣了起来，流下的眼泪划经伤口也没有痛觉，她真的死了啊。

"我不叫丑八怪，我叫苏杉杉。"

苏杉杉接过了那女人递给她衣物。算她识相。

"我叫冯思佳。"

鬼魂其实是不会流眼泪的，冯思佳貌似发现了一个异类。

变成鬼以后，苏杉杉看到的东西更多了，这才发现原来她所租住的那栋楼之所以没有鬼魂出没是因为那里有结界。她来看房子的时候看得还挺准的。

不过当她勾搭上段艺璇的时候就半只脚踏进了鬼门关。整栋楼结界最强的地方就在段艺璇身上。

"苏杉杉，快走了，再不走结界的门就关上了。"

结界在昨晚被打开了就是专门来杀自己的吧。那头恶鬼，苏杉杉在刚才见过一次，从段艺璇屋里出来的，瞪了自己一眼，就是她吧，昨晚割她脸的。十八岁小姑娘模样，看上去天真烂漫，若不是冯思佳拉了自己一把，估计自己现在就成一捧灰了。

"这位大人您就大人有大量，她都这样了放她一条生路吧。"

见冯思佳说话都小心翼翼的，苏杉杉也知道自己惹上了大麻烦。想必这些结界都是她设下的。

"哦，那你是说我小气了。"

胡晓慧手上燃着的幽兰色鬼火烧得更旺了。

"小人不敢。"

面对胡晓慧的咄咄逼人，冯思佳头上都要沁出冷汗了。

"算了，我也不是什么狠心的人，给自己积点阴德吧。"

冯思佳想起苏杉杉的脸，是该积点德了。

"看好她，要是在这附近再看到她一次...你死不了吧？"

胡晓慧凑近看了看冯思佳，那可以玩很久了。

"你应该知道下场的。"

如果说冯思佳是百年一遇，那她眼前这位是什么千年不遇的老妖怪啊。

苏杉杉好像知道了她为什么会觉得段艺璇最近怪怪的了，段艺璇身上有鬼怪的气息，确切来说就是这位身上的。

看着自己的尸体是一件很怪异的事，她现在还真是个丑八怪。回顾一下自己生命的最后时刻，自己最后还是没挺过去这一劫。

段艺璇一醒过来就头疼得厉害，她这是在自己房间里？她昨天不是在苏杉杉那边翻云覆雨吗？  
  
起床穿上衣服，照着镜子看到满身残留着的吻痕段艺璇才确定自己昨天不是在做梦。自己的动作要快点了，今天睡得有点迟了，要是迟到了肯定会被那个刘小美数落一顿的。

路过苏杉杉家门口，段艺璇想了想还是先发个微信，问候一下吧。

  
"段艺璇，你昨天喝酒了？"

会议中，部门主管刘姝贤走到了段艺璇身边。

"嗯？你怎么知道？"

她昨天有喝那么多吗？身上酒味那么重？段艺璇记得她昨天也就喝了一小杯啊。

"就知道你们这些家伙，不加班是给你们时间休息，你们倒好，撒欢浪去了。"

刘姝贤不屑地笑了笑。

"从今天开始加一个月班。"

段艺璇这才知道她被套路了，这个刘小美！部门的同事一片哀嚎。

"加班是为了你们好，比起把时间放在那种没意义的事上..."

刘姝贤的目光悄悄落在了段艺璇没扣好的领口露出的一枚吻痕上。刘姝贤又开始说教了，段艺璇感觉她的头又疼了。

一直到大半夜下班了，苏杉杉的微信还是没什么动静。段艺璇觉得有点奇怪，但是一回家太困了也没心思去串门看看了。

这两天没做那些桃色的梦，段艺璇的精神也有些萎靡了。在段艺璇身边的胡晓慧看在眼里，这个色鬼，一天没做就要死了。她就那么喜欢和一个没见过的女人上床吗？一想起来段艺璇这样叫她，胡晓慧很生气，她就偏不要段艺璇如意了。

躺在段艺璇身边，胡晓慧想要抱着她，可就像穿过空气一样，只是鬼魂形态的话永远也碰不到段艺璇的。

胡晓慧有多久没有这样看着段艺璇睡觉了，看得到却碰不到，弄得她都有点心急了，记得上次段艺璇还是个小婴儿躺在摇篮里。亲眼看着段艺璇长大，胡晓慧更感慨时间过得真快，真的不够她花的。

当初的那个小鼻子小眼睛长开了，还能看得出来小时候的那个影子。胡晓慧的手指蹭了蹭段艺璇的鼻梁，只能碰到空气，胡晓慧还是满意地笑了笑。很快她就要回来了。

苏杉杉的尸体慢慢开始腐烂，直到她被人发现。

"啊！！！"

段艺璇大嗓门一出来整栋楼都要抖三抖。她有苏杉杉家的钥匙，今天她做了苏杉杉爱吃的牛肉咖喱饭。

盘子掉在了地上，碎了一地，热腾腾的食物洒在了地上。

段艺璇一进门就闻到了一股令人窒息的恶臭，再接着，客厅亮着的吊灯上挂着一根结实的丝带，没看错这是苏杉杉cos用的道具。吊灯早已不再摇晃，赤身裸体的苏杉杉就那样静静悬挂着。尸体表面甚至出现了白色的蛆虫，春夏更迭之际，天气开始热了起来。

忍着恶心，段艺璇把苏杉杉的遗体小心抱了下来。面容已经血肉模糊了，右手还插着一把水果刀。段艺璇还是帮苏杉杉穿上了衣物。那个晚上到底发生了什么，段艺璇好像只有一半的记忆。帮苏杉杉换上的睡衣，上面还有着红酒渍。

段艺璇报警了，尽管这件事和她脱不了干系。段艺璇在现场等待警察来的时候陷入了沉思。 

难道这个世界上真的有鬼吗？段艺璇抚摸着刚才从苏杉杉的左手腕上拿到的玉坠。勾玉和红绳都完好无损，就在苏杉杉左手腕上绑着。 

拿下来的时候段艺璇还发现苏杉杉的左手的骨头断了个稀碎。 

胡晓慧一听到刺耳的尖叫就匆匆赶来，她才出去没多久。这件事她已经用段艺璇的身体处理好了现场的一些痕迹，也想好了开脱的说辞。没想到被段艺璇自己发现了，这不在胡晓慧的安排内。观察着段艺璇的一举一动，这件事为难她了。 

警察来了，段艺璇被带走了，简单做一下笔录，对比完现场的痕迹，段艺璇的嫌疑就被排除了。就这么草率？段艺璇自己都觉得不可思议。 

走到警察局门口，段艺璇遇到了苏杉杉的父母，作为邻居简单问候了几句，段艺璇发现对于苏杉杉的死亡她的父母不是很在意的样子。 

没两天苏杉杉的葬礼就安排好了，苏杉杉的父母执意要求的，警局的人也拿他们没办法，也没有进行解剖，给了一个全尸。 

那天段艺璇请假去的，在简单的仪式过后就结束了，现场也没几个人。结束后段艺璇佯装离开，躲在暗处。苏杉杉的父母还在原地烧纸，嘴里念念有词。段艺璇听不清楚他们在念叨什么，看口型，早晚都会这样的？这个祸害终于走了...段艺璇不是很明白，应该是她看错了吧。 

等到苏杉杉的父母也走后，段艺璇来到了苏杉杉墓碑前。黑白照片上的苏杉杉年轻靓丽，这样的年纪真的不应该就这样躺在这里。 

火盆还燃着，段艺璇把兜里揣着的勾玉丢了进去。这个世界上如果真的有鬼的话，也请在那个世界继续保护苏杉杉吧。 

段艺璇的一次短暂的心动就这样不了了之了。 

"丑八怪。" 

苏杉杉被冯思佳带回她的老地盘，不时就会有鬼这样叫她。 

除了这个，苏杉杉仿佛人类一般的作息时间也很惹鬼不喜。 

一到晚上别的鬼都出去玩了，就苏杉杉还孤零零一个人躺在公园长椅上。这个椅子应该是冰的吧，苏杉杉感觉不到，也不知道自己躺在什么上面，这种感觉很怪异。 

害怕寂寞，敏感脆弱的苏杉杉在这里过得一点都不好。她有点想念段艺璇做的饭菜了。 

苏杉杉又哭了一顿，基本上每个晚上她都这样。现在是鬼了也不用担心第二天自己的眼睛哭肿了太丑了就出不了漫展了。也对，她现在这个鬼样子就丑到她自己都不忍心看了。

又一个难过的夜晚过去了。苏杉杉迷迷糊糊醒了过来，隐隐看到有一个人影，应该说是鬼影，靠着长椅坐在了地上。 

是冯思佳啊，苏杉杉眼睛再张大了一些。 

"早上好。" 

苏杉杉打了个大大的哈欠，搓了搓眼睛。咦？这是什么，苏杉杉好像抓到一个线头一样的东西。 

"诶？你不要动！" 

冯思佳吓得把手上的针线都扔了，急忙抓住苏杉杉的手，千万不能让她碰坏自己花了一整个晚上好不容易才缝好的脸。 

"你做了什么？" 

"你看，我缝的。" 

冯思佳有些得意地不知道从哪里掏出了一面镜子。 

"额..." 

"你别嫌我缝得太丑啊，总比没缝好看多了吧。" 

悉心将这些皮肉缝合好后，冯思佳发现苏杉杉原本的那张脸应该很漂亮吧，真是可惜了。 

苏杉杉看着镜子里自己脸上密密麻麻的黑色细线，冯思佳下了不少功夫吧，尽管缝得歪歪扭扭的。忍不住笑出了声，缝得真挺丑的。

"你笑什么啊？"

"谢谢。" 

  
苏杉杉脸缝好后，就很少有鬼那样叫她了。再骂她丑，就是在嘲讽冯思佳的手工活了。冯思佳拉着自己的"作品"炫耀了一大圈过去。

苏杉杉依旧没有和大家一起活动，在这里的日子不知道什么时候才到头。听冯思佳说自己反正总有一天会投胎，至于是哪天，就不得而知了。冯思佳还感慨了一句总比她好吧，她永远都只能当头鬼了。

苏杉杉好像明白了为什么那头恶鬼居然会对一头鬼说"你死不了吧"

苏杉杉死的时候居然没有怨念，在冯思佳看来太奇怪了。

只有苏杉杉知道这是她应得的，所有因为她带来的不幸终于讨了个说法。也早就想过这样的结果，一个人呆着的时候她总爱胡思乱想的。

她终究是逃不过命运，这样也好，心里的一块大石头落了地，往后的每一天她都不必担忧了。虽然鬼基本对时间没有概念，也不需要睡眠，苏杉杉睡觉也只是把眼睛闭上。 

没有怨念也就代表苏杉杉可能是有史以来最弱的一只鬼。 

冯思佳在身边，出于对自己的愧疚还是会帮自己一把的。她说那个晚上她只是尝个新鲜，看那些饿死鬼饿到吃人肉，就也想尝尝，出手让苏杉杉从那些饿死鬼手中逃脱，自己在逃跑的苏杉杉肚子上剜下了一块肉，初尝人肉，冯思佳还想着就吃一口来着，谁知道后面越吃越多。 

冯思佳残存的人性让自己十分愧对无辜惨死的苏杉杉。也就是为什么会花那么大心思给苏杉杉缝脸。 

被一些鬼欺负了一阵子，苏杉杉也从未对冯思佳说起过。没几天她的勾玉回来了，玉是有灵性的，会认主，虽然苏杉杉现在是鬼也不会伤到自己。 现在没有鬼能伤害得了她了。

这勾玉不知道是谁烧给她的，一齐寄过来的还有很多的冥币，这个就肯定是她父母的手笔了，花钱消灾，他们最擅长了。冯思佳在一旁羡慕死了，她的父母知道自己喜欢饭偶像就只烧了她生前收藏的一堆生写给她。冯思佳抱着生写幸福地哭了。众所周知，距距都是贫穷的。

接下来的日子就拜托苏杉杉了。钱即使在阴间也是有用的，看到冯思佳闪着光的眼睛，苏杉杉慷慨地借给了她第一笔钱。有了第一次就有第二次，有了第二次就有...苏杉杉的金主地位就是这样建立起来的。


	3. 下

初夏带来的暴雨席卷了这座城市。夜晚灯火通明，加班回来的段艺璇淋了一身的雨。 

"这破天气预报什么时候准过啊。" 

段艺璇打开了家门口的灯，在兜里摸索着钥匙。

"就是。" 

"啊！！！" 

被吓到的段艺璇往后大跳了一步。她这才发现在她家门口的角落有一个缩成一团活生生的人。

"你...你谁啊？" 

"段姐姐，我叫胡晓慧，是你的远房亲戚。" 

拉下斗篷的帽檐，一张白白嫩嫩姣好的脸蛋露了出来。幸亏胡晓慧早已经习惯了段艺璇的嗓门，不然被吓到的就是她了。 

段艺璇打电话跟她那老妈子确认了一下，才知道这小姑娘还真是自己家的一个远房亲戚，家里人天降横祸就剩她一个人了，先来这里借住几天的，几天后就要投奔远在国外要收养她的亲戚家了。

"今天你就和我一起睡吧，客房的床还没铺好。" 

那小姑娘没多大的样子，怎么就遇上这种事了，段艺璇有些心疼这个小女孩了。刚才没仔细看，这个叫胡晓慧的小姑娘外面披着白色的斗蓬，里面单薄的一件白色T恤，浑身湿哒哒的，蓝色牛仔裤裤腿上还有不少泥渍。 

"晓慧，你先去洗个澡吧。" 

段艺璇现在真像一个温柔的大姐姐，胡晓慧眼里泛起一抹狡黠。 

"...那个...我忘带换洗的衣服了。" 

"你和我差不多高，穿我的就行了，你先去洗，我去拿一下。" 

段艺璇在房间里拿上了睡衣，还顺便把她的那些小玩具藏了起来，别吓坏小朋友了。

"晓慧，衣服我放门口了，你洗完出来拿。" 

走到浴室门口，没有听到水声，段艺璇敲了敲门。 

"段姐姐..." 

段艺璇就要转身离开了，浴室里幽幽传来了一声呼唤，段艺璇心里一紧。 

"晓慧，里面出什么事了吗？" 

"我不会用这个...你可以进来一下吗？" 

想起来老妈子还说了这是晓慧第一次来城里，很难想象她是怎么穿过车水马龙找来这里的，脑海中闪现胡晓慧衣服上的污渍。段艺璇更加怜惜这个可怜的小姑娘了。 

"那我进来了。" 

胡晓慧赤裸着身子，比看上去要大...段艺璇急忙把视线转向手中调试的花洒上。我说的是年龄，是年龄，段艺璇默念了几遍。  
  
"晓慧你今年多大了？" 

"快十八了。" 

打开开关，水花簌簌落下，段艺璇摸了一下。

"嘶" 还好只伸了一根手指，这温度也太高了，热水器抽风了吧。 

"段姐姐你没事吧。" 

胡晓慧看起来有些着急，段艺璇的手指被烫得有些发红了。在段艺璇还没反应过来的时候，胡晓慧抓着那根烫伤的手指就往嘴里塞。 

"啊？晓慧你在做什么？" 

段艺璇的手指被胡晓慧温热的口腔包裹着，柔软的小舌舔舐着手指。段艺璇一下子懵掉了。 

"嗯...嗯..." 

胡晓慧口中传来羞耻的唾液和手指交替的声音。 

"...我们那边被烫到了都这样子的。"  
  
手指从口腔吐出，拉出了一道长长的银丝。胡晓慧嘴角还有溢出的津液。 

"原来是这样啊。"   
  
段艺璇立刻把脸转了过去，她可不想让胡晓慧看到自己发红的脸颊。太丢人了，段艺璇你怎么回事，人就一什么都不懂的小姑娘。

踮起脚都够不到热水器，段艺璇觉得空气一瞬间安静了。 

"段姐姐是要到那上面去吗？我力气大，我帮你吧。" 

丰满的肉蒲团，贴着自己的后背，段艺璇的脑子短路了。胡晓慧的脑袋靠在自己的侧颈，胸脯的随着呼吸起伏。 

段艺璇自以为表现得很镇定，殊不知一切尽在背后的胡晓慧眼中。通红的小耳朵胡晓慧迫不及待就想咬上一口。 

"衣服我放架子上了，你慢慢洗吧。" 

水流的温度终于正常了，段艺璇提前放下了警惕，马上就可以出去了。她要赶紧来一发了，下面又胀又湿的很难受，这么可怜的小姑娘自己竟然也起了反应。 

"段姐姐，我们一起洗吧，反正都是女孩子。" 

胡晓慧这小嘴真甜，一口一个"段姐姐"叫的，段艺璇的心在道德和欲望之间不停摇摆。就一起洗个澡，没做什么，没事的。段艺璇的目光被胡晓慧胸前的两坨肉勾得死死的。

早就料到段艺璇经不起诱惑的胡晓慧得逞一笑。 

"段姐姐，你那里好红啊。" 

胡晓慧一本正经地把手指探入。 

"嗯...晓慧...别动那里..." 

好舒服，段艺璇的理智崩塌了。 

"啊..." 

段艺璇再也忍不住了，浴缸内剧烈的运动打出的水花溅了一地。 

胡晓慧玩弄着段艺璇的内里。记得以前段艺璇看片看出反应了，可是主动把这东西放在自己手上。自己还嫌弃了好一阵子，后面还是给她口了，真便宜她了。 

千年前洞个房都不找个好地方的女人，胡晓慧怎么就跟了她啊。这个短命鬼，害得她好惨啊。 

大早上的，段艺璇坐在餐桌前惴惴不安，早饭都没心情吃了。烦死了，是胡晓慧先诱惑她的，应该不用她负责吧？ 

"段姐姐，早啊。" 

胡晓慧套着一件段艺璇的白衬衫就出来了。 

"没想到你还记得我爱吃这个啊。" 

胡晓慧的肚子早就饿了，桌上摆了一盘蛋炒饭，拿起勺子就准备开吃，看段艺璇不明所以的样子，胡晓慧稍稍有点沮丧。 

"胡晓慧，你在搞什么啊？"

"我不想被送到那户人家里...帮帮我可以吗？"

胡晓慧手中的餐具掉落在地上，段艺璇严厉的神情这才有了松动。

"我可以给你想要的...只有你可以帮我了..."

胡晓慧的眼睛一下子就红了。把盘子推到一边，爬过餐桌。在段艺璇面前，胡晓慧岔开了双腿，衬衫被撩开，叼在了嘴里。

段艺璇今天请了一天的假。也是自己鬼迷心窍了，连自己都养活不了，还收养了一个。段艺璇被老妈子痛骂了一顿，没骂完，段艺璇就把电话挂了。难得有一天的假，段艺璇只想把时间花在胡晓慧身上。

胡晓慧享受着糜烂的性爱，装出一副羞耻的样子，段艺璇就爱吃这一套。

溺水鬼的阴气重，虽然是鬼，但也会被反噬的。

冯思佳第一次发作的时候，苏杉杉吓了一跳。一时间也不知道该如何是好，跑上前搀扶，情况却更糟糕了。

冯思佳惨叫一声。

"苏杉杉你别过来算我求你的了..."

冯思佳苍白着嘴唇，寒气在体内作祟。苏杉杉突然想到"切记勾玉不能离身"什么时候也成了对她的诅咒了。

她的脑子里蹦出了一个可怕的想法，也许她的劫数还没有结束。苏杉杉死在了二十三岁那年，鬼魂和尸体一样也永远停留在了二十三岁这个时间点上。

苏杉杉一手紧握着脖子上挂着的勾玉，思绪像是跌入了黑漆的深潭，无望地害怕着坠落中突然冲出的巨兽将自己撕裂，还没有结束，苏杉杉没有消亡，就永远也沉不到底。

眼睁睁看着冯思佳一直疼到了晚上。冯思佳缓过来后就没事了，但是她的手掌被烧了个大窟窿，要花老长时间才能复原。从此以后冯思佳总要和苏杉杉隔个至少三十厘米的距离。这也符合冯思佳对于人际交往的观念，人与人之间的距离点到为止。

苏杉杉想了想也对，她的前任也是因为关系太过亲密了而厌烦自己的吧。苏杉杉真的很喜欢她的那个前任，那个小土豆。 

她的前任叫马玉灵，上大学的时候认识的，两人很快就确认了关系。一起租住在了校外的一间公寓，甜蜜的日子没过多久，不幸就降临了。

马玉灵出轨了一个叫王雨兰的学妹，被苏杉杉捉奸在床，在她们家里。王雨兰和苏杉杉面面相觑的画面很精彩，到底谁是三，苏杉杉也没问。就在几天之后，王雨兰在和马玉灵的争执中意外死亡了，苏杉杉这才崩溃了，马玉灵跟她说好的，她下次再也不会这样了。 

马玉灵是因为想求得王雨兰的原谅才起的争执。作为当事人的苏杉杉出席了那场判决。 

苏杉杉消沉了好一会儿，她就是这个命，算是天灾。后来遇到了段艺璇，苏杉杉现在也只能希望她的这个邻居能够平安无事。

她想来想去，勾玉只能是这个热心的邻居烧给她的。苏杉杉挺怀念那些和段艺璇做爱的时光，做到疯癫的时刻，苏杉杉甚至以为段艺璇和她是相爱至深的恋人。这种错觉事实上一直都在。

说不清楚和段艺璇的关系，苏杉杉只能以一句邻居称呼。 

  
胡晓慧很久没有做过梦了。画面从自己十六岁那年一身大红嫁衣风风光光出嫁再到十八岁那年就守了活寡，死了之后还被封印在了棺材里。 

不是很能笑得出来的回忆。胡晓慧多么希望打开她棺材的人会是她的段艺璇。几个毛手毛脚的盗墓贼惊扰了这座为了封印而存在的墓葬，逼得胡晓慧一醒来就大开杀戒。这技术比起段艺璇差远了，段艺璇起码还知道做这种事前还要先拜一拜，他们倒好，用上了胡晓慧后来知道叫炸药的东西。 

找到了轮回不知道多少世的段艺璇，可是找到了又怎样，一碗孟婆汤下去就什么都没了。胡晓慧也不知道自己那么多年是在怨什么。手上还握着的一点有段艺璇意识的精魄早就没有了生机。 

据说婴儿可以看到大人看不到的东西。熟睡的段艺璇醒来后好奇地看着床边穿着鲜艳的大红嫁衣的胡晓慧。胡晓慧手上的精魄亮了一下。

看什么看，臭小鬼，你未来要娶的新娘子漂亮吧。

真的是段艺璇，她也在等着自己吧。

人的灵魂会吸引与自己躯体相匹配的灵魂，鬼魂可以栖息在这样的身体上一段时间，但一模一样的只能在自己身上。胡晓慧也只能勉勉强强找个凑合的了。

穿越了千年之久，胡晓慧出现在了转世投胎的段艺璇身边，她不记得自己，没关系，用在一起的二十一年段艺璇再次爱上了自己。怎么现在又把自己给忘了。那副用了二十一年的身子坏了，胡晓慧一离开就成灰了。本想再去找一个，却发现自己这几年存在过的痕迹全没了，就像她从来没有出现过一样。  


胡晓慧不在段艺璇这一世的命轨中，她们的缘分早在那一世就已经断了。

即使对面坐着的是个千年怨鬼，刘姝贤还是一副气定神闲的样子。

刘姝贤饮着杯中刚砌好的红茶，她们老刘家今天来了个贵客。算了算，没想到这位还和她们祖上有些渊源，她家那位盗过老刘家的墓，你说她们老刘家做着折寿的算命活儿，算不如意还要被人追杀，也能有什么值钱的东西，东西没偷到，墓还给人弄塌了。

"不必强求，缘分散了就是散了，听我一句劝，已经有人的命数被打乱了，这样肆意妄为，会遭天谴的。"

行上古禁术摄魂而生的怨鬼居然能存活至今，刘姝贤也是没算到。到底是那座墓葬太过邪门了，为了压制厉鬼，竟连自己的存在也在无数算命先生的眼皮子底下逃走了。所幸厉鬼未出世，一切也如常，现在可是个大问题了。

"我就问你，要怎样才能有一具永远也不会坏的身体？"

胡晓慧不是很喜欢这个算命的，好话也不会说几句，净咒自己遭难。

"这世上是没有这样的躯体的，除非你痛快点去投胎。"

刘姝贤小啜了一口红茶，试探地观察着胡晓慧的神色。

投胎了就可以找到自己的身躯了，也不会坏掉，不过和那人就是彻底没戏了，胡晓慧的记忆也会被夺取，缘分尽了，她们也再无相遇的可能，胡晓慧也知道的。

"刘先生，你当真没有别的办法了？"

幽兰色鬼火缓缓从胡晓慧手中升起。胡晓慧不是很生气的样子，就算没了这家还有下家，办法总会找到的。刘姝贤的瞳仁中的幽兰色火焰在晃动着，她也不慌。安安静静喝完了杯中的茶，胡晓慧的耐性都快被磨没了。

"要说办法，也不是没有。"

"你们给我站住！"

苏杉杉拦住了几个看到她就跑的鬼魂，有点眼熟。

"对...不起...大姐...我们...也是被逼的..."

是饿死鬼。苏杉杉生前遇到的那几个。

"你们在说什么啊？"

"大姐...你现在还不知道吗？"

饿死鬼嶙峋的身子都透露出了不可置信。

"有个大妖怪叫我们过去的，还特意叫北姐一定要把你杀..."

多嘴的一只饿死鬼被同伴捂着嘴拉走了。原来是这样啊。

苏杉杉回到了公园长椅上，手指抓住嘴角因为自己的话痨而有些松动的线头，一点一点慢慢扯下。

"这个世界上傻子怎么那么多啊？"在草坪上坐着，冯思佳不解地看着一个挂好绳子就准备上吊的年轻女人。被人绿了就要死要活的，冯思佳这几天和苏杉杉坐在这里一起欣赏了一出连续剧。  
  
"就出个轨有什么的，我以前还帮着出谋划策过，也是傻..."

上吊的女人张牙舞爪的，第一次体验到要死的感觉吧。苏杉杉没有心思看那女人是怎么把一哭二闹三上吊践行到底的，眼睛一直盯着讲得眉飞色舞的冯思佳怎样描述她怎么帮一个叫王雨楠的勾搭上一个有对象的女人...  
  
"王雨楠"还是"王雨兰"苏杉杉念不清楚，那个王雨兰也是个受害者，冯思佳一开始就故意没告诉那女人，她看上的女孩有女朋友了。

"你说她不是喜欢那女的吗？抢过来不就得了，还在意这在意那的，最后好了吧，死了还要连累我翘课去看她，结果被我爸妈骂了一顿..."

苏杉杉不会注意到冯思佳眼中谈及王雨兰闪烁的微光。深渊中的怪兽向她袭来，她就在那坐着，一动也不动。

冯思佳肯定没问那个女人的名字，那个女孩的女朋友。

胡晓慧的身体出问题了，不听使唤，愤怒地刨开了肚皮，是她的内脏开始腐烂了。这具壳子现在就不能用了。她被人骗了，那个臭算命的！ 

好说歹说让自己闭关，花了四年做了一具破烂壳子。 

她必须马上找到一个新的，段艺璇她这就要到手了。 

玄关处"哐当"一声，一听就是应该还在上班的段艺璇回来了，她被那个算命的算计了。她就说她怎么一出来刘姝贤一表面混黑的实则是算命先生，不混黑也不算命，整起了一正经到不能正经的职业。 

"晓慧..." 

段艺璇整个人像是被雷劈了一样，移动麻木的腿脚冲上前抱住赤身露体，身上血流如注的胡晓慧。 

"我们去医院..." 

段艺璇抓着胡晓慧拿着刀的手，一手试图将腹腔被打开的那一道口子合起来。 

"段艺璇...你会不会把我忘了..." 

"我怎么会啊..." 

段艺璇颤抖着身子，她感受得到怀里的人的体温在下降。 

"你骗人..." 

胡晓慧把那一点精魄注入到了段艺璇身体里。 

段艺璇这个三流盗墓贼，偷不到什么值钱的东西，穷困潦倒，家徒四壁一个死穷鬼。偷人倒是一偷一个准。 

生得貌美的胡晓慧要给县太爷做妾，出嫁路上就遭此贼手，双双不见了踪影，这是外面的说法。胡晓慧早就和段艺璇约定好的，她不想嫁那个什么县太爷，段艺璇贪她的嫁妆，于是两人一拍即合。 

没想到这个淫贼见色起意，在附近小树林里就把她办了，美其名曰嫁谁不是嫁，别浪费这身嫁衣。 

胡晓慧胖揍了一顿段艺璇，虽说心里是说不出的欢喜。傲娇胡小包才不会承认她想嫁的就是自小与她相伴的段艺璇，两个女子，迫于世俗，胡晓慧那时候可没有那个胆量。

段艺璇挖了不少墓，这么缺德的事，死了肯定也不能安生。胡晓慧最后看了一眼段艺璇冰冷的尸首。 

她真的也放心不下。胡晓慧凭着自身的美貌哄骗当初要嫁的那个县太爷杀死数个怀孕妇女。她翻看了家里头段艺璇盗墓挖到的古籍，她那时候还嫌弃段艺璇太没用了，就爱挖这些没用的。回过头想起来，胡晓慧已是泪流满面，就是因为自己的抱怨，段艺璇这一次才会那么拼命。

设下血阵，施以摄魂之术。要去见段艺璇了，胡晓慧打扮得漂漂亮亮的。在血阵中自杀，就生出了一个强大的厉鬼。 

可惜胡晓慧赶到的时候，段艺璇被撕碎到只剩下了一缕精魄。闻讯而来的捉鬼术士则趁其哀恸之时将她封印。 

画面切换到了现代。胡晓慧成了段艺璇的邻居，小几个月出生的。小的时候段艺璇和胡晓慧就爱吵架，吵着吵着就动起了手，段艺璇吵不过打也打不过，可气坏她了，还缠着她妈给她报过武术班。 

长大了一点，胡晓慧长开了，变漂亮了，段艺璇开窍了。胡晓慧爱吃，她就折腾起了厨房。这吃饱喝足了，段艺璇就要办正事了。偷摸在对方家里做过爱，互相尝过彼此下面的味道，做到精疲力竭。没成想最后换来段艺璇彻彻底底的遗忘。不过，段艺璇爱琢磨厨艺的这个习惯还是在的，虽然是做给别的女人吃的。

"你一死我又会把你忘了。"

这缕精魄是胡晓慧最后的念想了，她也不知道这样做会有什么后果。

"不好意思，让你等太久了。"

段艺璇抓着胡晓慧虚弱的手腕，沾满鲜血的刀刃坚定地刺进了段艺璇的心脏。

讨厌看到自己忘记胡晓慧存在的蠢样子。那一世的记忆打开了段艺璇关于胡晓慧的所有回忆。

原来自己习惯多做出来的饭菜是给胡晓慧的。

胡晓慧和段艺璇倒在了血泊中。段艺璇离开了自己的身体，她现在是一个鬼了。

"你穿成这样难道不是要嫁给我的吗？"

段艺璇望着眼前美艳俏丽的胡晓慧重复了一遍千年前的念白。

她们的魂魄都将在不久后湮灭，不是匆匆赶来的刘姝贤干起了红娘的活儿，天命如此。可怜了无辜受波及的那人，她瞥见段艺璇身上的吻痕时，那人就已经逝去了，按寻常她应该投胎了。但愿吧，刘姝贤也没个准了。

"冯思佳，你去死吧。"

苏杉杉阴沉的脸上出现了一丝亮光，不顾一切向冯思佳撞去。发生得太突然了，出于本能，冯思佳下意识变化出了利爪。没有想象中被勾玉的结界灼烧的感觉，苏杉杉的肚子被打出了一个大窟窿。

"苏杉杉你发什么疯啊？"

冯思佳搂住了苏杉杉往下坠的身体，她可以接触到苏杉杉的身体而不被灼伤了。

"你的脸是怎么回事？有谁欺负你了吗？"

苏杉杉的魂魄越来越轻了，她真的要死了。冯思佳假情假意的样子她不用再看了。

"你说话啊你？你先别死啊，你让我把钱还完再死吧。"

"等你还完，那我就不用死了。"

奇怪，要去投胎了，离开这个坏女人了，这么高兴的事，自己怎么哭了。冯思佳好像很难过的样子，是被她传染了吧，哭得比自己还难看，没有眼泪的鬼真可悲啊。下辈子她就不用再遇上这种事了。

冯思佳留了自己一条鬼命，又害怕会被自己报复就选择隐瞒真相。除了苏杉杉知道的这个，冯思佳也是为了能待在她身边。

苏杉杉的魂魄像是沙漏里流动的沙子一般散去。在最后的时刻，苏杉杉眼前浮现了一幕，在她熟悉的那个公园的长椅上，有着互相依偎着的两个女人，她看到了她自己，身旁的是段艺璇。这是她们这一世原本的命运轨迹。

这个世界上怎么可能存在没有怨念的鬼魂，苏杉杉也明白了她被改变的命格才是她的不幸。


End file.
